hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Defence Against the Dark Arts
* Gilderoy Lockhart's collected works **''Break with a Banshee'' **''Gadding with Ghouls'' **''Holidays with Hags'' **''Travels with Trolls'' **''Voyages with Vampires'' **''Wanderings with Werewolves'' **''Year with a Yeti'' *''Defensive Magical Theory'' by Wilbert Slinkhard *''Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners'' *''Confronting the Faceless'' |required equipment=*Wand *Books *Parchment *Quill }} Defence Against the Dark Arts (sometimes written as DADA) is a subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . In this class students learn how to magically defend themselves against Dark Creatures, the Dark Arts, and other dark charms. Offensive magic is also taught in this class, such as how to duel, which requires the use of both offensive and defensive magic. The subject is core class at Hogwarts. The position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor here was once rumoured to be jinxed, as no teacher could hold the post for more than a year. Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) jinxed the position because Dumbledore did not give him the job when he applied for it. The subject is also a class at Ilvermorny. It began teaching the subject in the 17th century. Hogwarts Class information Defence Against the Dark Arts is a required subject from first year to fifth year. The curriculum of the class varies greatly depending on what the professor at the time deems appropriate. Due to the jinx on the teaching post that was present before Lord Voldemort died, many teachers have been appointed to this post. The lessons generally have a practical approach, with many of the teachers (except Dolores Umbridge) believing that when it comes to the Dark Arts a practical approach is the best way, with theoretical assignments given as homework. In the fifth year Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations are taken; as such, students are spent learning new topics and possibly revisiting the past four years of lessons (depending on the teacher). As part of their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., students must sit a written exam one of the questions asks to describe the five signs of a werewolf and after students must complete a practical exam of; counter-jinxes, defensive spells, Riddikulus, and the Patronus Charm (for bonus points). To advance to the N.E.W.T. class a student must first achieve a high O.W.L. score of either 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeds Expectations'; most teachers set the bar at 'Exceeds Expectations'. Also, due to the course being directly related to the Dark Arts itself, dark wizards who wish to teach would typically apply for this course, notably being Lord Voldemort and Severus Snape. Location and curriculum Classrooms Defence Against the Dark Arts classes take place on the first-floor, Class 104 in the North Tower and Classroom 3C on the third-floor. In Classroom 3C, an iron chandelier hung from the ceiling, as well as a dragon's skeleton. On one end of the classroom stands a projector that is activated by magic. Several desks and tables can be found in the classroom as well as some sets of large windows. Lesson times First year Dark creatures * Curing werewolf bites * Gnomes * Doxies * Snails * Imps * Bowtruckles * Ghosts * Gargoyles * Hags * Fire crabs * Gytrashes Spells * Curse of the Bogies * Knockback Jinx * Vermillious * Verdimillious * Wand-Lighting Charm * Smokescreen Spell * Green Sparks * Red sparks * Periculum Second year Dark creatures * Cornish Pixies * Banshees * Ghouls * Hags * Trolls * Vampires * Werewolves * Yeti * Fire crabs * Imps * Gargoyles Spells * Disarming Charm * Tongue-Tying Curse * Homorphus Charm * Verdimillious Duo * Vermillious Duo * Tickling Charm * Banishing Charm * Petrificus Totalus * Cushioning Charm * Melofors Jinx Third year Dark Creatures * Boggarts * Grindylows * Werewolves * Hinkypunks * Kappas * Red Caps * Vampires * Salamander Spells * Riddikulus * Seize and Pull Charm * Freezing Spell * Lumos Duo Charm * Patronus Charm * Orbis Jinx Fourth year on his approach of the subject |Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire}} Dark creatures * Erklings * Red Caps * Dugbog * Blast-Ended Skrewt Spells * Cruciatus Curse * Hex-deflection * Counter-curses * Imperius Curse * Killing Curse * Freezing Spell * Aqua Eructo Fifth year Official curriculum * Conflict avoidance * Counter-jinxes and Defensive Charms * Fleeing * Iguanas * Vampire bats * Theory Dumbledore's Army * Stunning Spell * Patronus Charm * Reductor Curse * Diminuendo * Tickling Charm * Petrificus Totalus * Disarming Charm * Shield Charm * Other jinxes and hexes Sixth year Dark creatures * Dementors * Inferi Spells * Nonverbal spells * Resisting the Imperius Curse * Levicorpus * Disarming Charm * Stunning Spell Changes to curriculum Due to the constant changing of teachers, the curriculum of Defence Against the Dark Arts varies from year to year. Each teacher has his or her own priorities, and his or her respective efficiency proportional to his or her beliefs and methods, such as Quirinus Quirrell and Dolores Umbridge believing that theories are enough (which is, in fact, more hindering), while the more effective Remus Lupin, "Alastor Moody" and Severus Snape have a more balanced belief in theory and practical defence. Gilderoy Lockhart, fraudulent and incompetent, is one known teacher who taught nothing to the classes of his respective tenure, aside from nonsensical and unrelated materials, considering that he was hired solely for the purpose of ousting him as a fraud to the world. In the 1997-1998 school year, the class was changed to Dark Arts. During the 1995-1996 school year, the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had gotten into his head that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was using the students to create a private army of young wizards to overthrow the Ministry. As such, he implanted Umbridge to become the teacher of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, which he believed to be the main source of training (e.g. defensive spells) for Dumbledore's would-be soldiers. Umbridge supplied a syllabus based entirely on theories on avoiding conflicts instead of facing them, all of which was simply reading out of the textbook, believing that this would be sufficient in passing the examinations. This misguided belief deprived the students on any useful lessons as even the theories are inaccurate, thus leading to the formation on Dumbledore's Army, which taught more practical defence that students from all grades found more useful. Umbridge would later claim that the spells Harry taught were deemed by the Ministry inappropriate for students at their ages. Known professors PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Galatea Merrythought (1895-1945) Chrismartin.jpg|Chris Martin (1991-current) *During the time between Voldemort's jinx started to take effect and broke there was at least one professor per year. Therefore, between c. 1965 and 1990 (the year before Harry began studying at Hogwarts) there could be around twenty-five different professors in the position. Remus Lupin - "“I was a very small boy when I received the bite...But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic." - Lupin was attacked shortly before his fifth birthday (March 1965) and Headmaster Dumbledore comes to visit shortly before his eleventh birthday (March 1971) so Dumbledore succeeded Dippet as headmaster during this time. * Severus Snape served as a substitute teacher during the 1993–1994 school year, when Remus Lupin was feeling ill Media File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Cornish Pixies Attack|Cornish Pixies File:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Defence against the dark arts|Lupin's Lesson File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - The unforgivable curses|Lesson on the Unforgivable Curses File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - The new curriculum|The New Curriculum Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Hogwarts subjects